A Tous Acords
by Melissa the Sheep
Summary: Envy doesn't want Greed to take care of himself.


**A Tous Acords**  
by Melissa the Sheep

Lovelovelove to pinstripesuit for the beta. (You can be my 1930's New York newspaper editor any day, baby.)

**Summary:** Envy doesn't want Greed to take care of himself.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Greed/Envy  
**Spoilers:** How they know each other; That Person's identity  
**Warnings:** On the smutty side. But not really graphic, because I didn't feel like it. Nyah!  
**Date:** June 29-July 1, 2005  
**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Square Enix, Funimation, Viz, etc.

Title comes from this etching: http/www.loriginedumonde.de/content/listpix.php?nI16¢ury19;&langen#59  
The rest of the site-- http/www.loriginedumonde.de/index.php?langen --has a variety of dirty etchings like the ones in the story.

* * *

**1. Etchings**

* * *

"I didn't think you were much for reading," Envy says abruptly from the doorway. Greed looks up with a start. He crosses his legs furtively and clutches the open book to his chest. Smiling, Envy crosses over to Greed's chair, and picks up the glass of wine sitting on the floor beside it. "And what book has captured your attention, baby brother?"

"Go away," Greed snaps. He wants privacy for more reasons than just their fight yesterday. Envy knows--he was watching.

Envy sips Greed's wine and tugs gently at the book, but Greed's hold is harder than he expected. "One of hers, is it?" he purrs. "From the library?"

"No," says Greed curtly.

"Oh. One of _his,_ then."

"Not his--mine."

Envy could press the point--that Greed isn't the person Dante wanted to resurrect, and he has no good reason to think he owns everything that had belonged to that man. Even after several years, Greed is defensive about it.

He tugs at the book again, still not insistent. "Show me. Is it one of his histories? A book of sonnets? A satire?"

"It's nothing. Go away."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," says Greed.

Envy yanks the book away, too hard and sudden for Greed to hold on. Some pages come loose from the worn binding, and flutter to the floor. The wine sloshes against the sides of the glass.

Envy looks at the pages and laughs, giving a nod to Greed's crossed legs. "If you were this desperate, little brother, you could have asked me."

"I don't need you," Greed snaps. "I can take care of myself."

Envy flips the yellowed pages of the book, glancing at etchings of fleshy women with hair piled in high pompadours and skirts pulled up around their waists. What little clothing there is matches the fashions from ten or fifteen years ago, before Greed was born. He looks up at Greed with a smirk. "Which picture do you like best? I can be anybody, you know. I can do any of this."

Greed reaches down to gather the fallen pages. He glances at the etchings in his hands. "I don't think these people were ever real."

"My face never existed before I made it," says Envy. "They don't have to be real." He nudges Greed's legs apart and slides into Greed's lap, leaning back against his chest. He turns another page in the book. "Which one do you want the most? This woman?" He shifts into her form--soft curves and billowing skirts, light hair cascading down his back. "This man?" Powdered wig and waistcoat, dainty porcelain-doll lips, fingers plump around the wine glass.

"I don't need--" Greed begins, but he's growing hard again, hands on Envy's hips, moaning at the feel of each transmutation as Envy turns the pages and changes according to the pictures he finds.

"Which do you want the most?" Envy asks again, rocking his hips a bit.

"You," Greed gasps, a little too readily.

Envy pulls away quickly, shifting back to his usual shape. He looks down at Greed, sitting there disheveled, still panting, and cursing in surprise.

"That was the right answer!" Greed protests. "Damn you!"

Envy smiles slowly. "You learn too quickly, little brother."

"Please, Envy . . . "

Envy pauses at the door. "You said you didn't need me. Go ahead and take care of yourself."

He closes the door behind him, and waits for Greed to start panting and moaning again.

* * *

**2. Flash Powder**

* * *

The smoke from the flash powder hangs heavy on the air as Envy pushes open the door. The girl glances at him unconcernedly and holds her pose on the bed. Greed emerges from underneath the black cloth at the back of the camera.

"Hello, Envy," he says coldly, reaching for the glass of absinthe on the table beside him.

"You shouldn't leave your doors unlocked, little brother."

"I didn't," Greed returns. He drains his glass, then busies himself preparing for the next shot.

"So this is that new kind of camera is it?" Envy remarks, coming up behind Greed to watch. "What was it called? Collodion?"

"Lift your petticoat a little higher now, lovely," Greed tells the girl. He says nothing to Envy. "Perfect." Greed ducks under the cloth again. The flash powder ignites.

Envy shakes Greed's shoulder roughly. "Greed! Look at me!"

"Are you here to kiss and make up?" Greed asks sarcastically, emerging once more. "I meant it, when I said I don't need you."

"You've been meaning that for a hundred years," Envy smirks. Greed opens his mouth to say something, but Envy cuts him off. "She says she wishes you were at home more often, not spending your time in opium dens and brothels and--"

Greed scoffs. "Aren't you a good little dog, passing on her messages. I should put a collar and a leash on you."

Envy scowls.

"It's not like you," Greed continues. "You must have had something else in mind."

Envy moves over to the girl, and lays a hand on her bare shoulder. She smiles hesitantly at him. "This girl has been taking up a lot of your time. I wanted to meet her for myself." He looks to her, then back up to Greed. "Won't you introduce us?"

Greed narrows his eyes. "What are you doing, Envy?"

"Nothing," says Envy. "I just wondered, why is she so important to you? She's nothing. You've watched your humans grow old and die, before. You know she won't last forever--not like me."

"That's why."

"How can she be more important than me?" Envy demands.

Greed doesn't answer. If he were really smart, he would have been silent all along. The girl has grown nervous as they argued, casting darting glances from one to the other.

"I miss you," Envy says. "I miss having you in my bed. I miss touching you."

"You've still got Pride and Lust and Wrath, don't you?" asks Greed. "They're still young. They haven't figured you out yet. Go play your games on them. Leave me alone."

"I just want you to be mine."

"To hell with you," Greed snaps. "I won't be owned--I know you too well."

Envy gives him a nasty smile. "You only think you know me. It's still so easy to get to you."

Greed bares his teeth--pointed and inhuman. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

Envy slides his hand up to the girl's neck and snaps her spine. She crumples like a rag doll. "There's your importance," he mutters.

Greed is on top of him seconds too late, claws bared, ripping his throat and face and chest as fast as he can regenerate them. Envy lets himself be killed again and again until Greed's rage is worn down.

It's beautiful how easily it still works.

"Why so upset?" Envy says, shifting his torn, bloodstained clothes into clean new ones. "She would have died soon anyway." He looks at Greed--kneeling by the girl now, clinging to her limp hand, a bankrupt man with his last coins, a child with a broken toy.

Envy pauses by the door. "I'll be waiting for you, when you get home."

* * *

**3. Both Eyes Open**

* * *

"You could knock," says Greed through gritted teeth when Envy opens the door. He's sprawled naked on his bed, a few photographs scattered across the covers beside him, hand still wrapped around his cock.

"Why would I?" Envy asks, kicking aside an empty liquor bottle as he crosses over to the bed. "You wouldn't have stopped." He picks up one of the photographs near Greed's hand, and stares at the girl in it, half-dressed in corset and petticoats.

"Put that down," Greed snaps, not sharply enough for Envy to really listen. Since the incident with Lust, Greed hasn't been as hot-tempered as he used to be. It's getting dull. Yet it hurts to think it might stop.

"I think I remember this one," Envy says. "Didn't I kill her, ten years ago?"

"Twelve," Greed grunts.

"You're not still upset over that, are you?"

"She was _mine,_ you--ah--bastard. You're always--taking--them."

Envy smiles slowly. "I just want you to be all mine, Greed. Not some human's. Not Lust's. I don't want anybody in my way. Can't you understand that?"

Greed shakes his head, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry, baby brother," says Envy, dropping onto the bed to recline beside Greed, reaching for Greed's cock.

Greed slaps his hand away viscously and continues stroking himself. "You've never--been sorry for anything."

"Come on," Envy coaxes, hand on Greed's bare chest, toying with a nipple. "I came to tell you something. About Dante. She's angry at you."

"'S always angry at me," Greed growls. "Don't need--your advice. Don't need _you._"

Envy falls silent. It doesn't really matter. If Greed won't listen, it's his own fault he wasn't warned.

Greed is gasping now, eyes closed, hand moving faster, groaning as he comes. He lies panting for a few moments, then opens his eyes. "Why are you still here?"

"Let me sleep with you tonight," says Envy.

Greed raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because after tomorrow, we won't be seeing each other for some time."

"Not like you to miss me," Greed says. "Get out. Whatever you're after, I'm not giving it to you."

Envy doesn't move.

"Get out," Greed repeats. "I don't want you." He rolls over onto his side, back turned to Envy.

"It's your loss," Envy mutters, and walks out the door.

* * *

** End **


End file.
